<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perks and Pitfalls of a Vivid Imagination by Melacka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086074">The Perks and Pitfalls of a Vivid Imagination</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka'>Melacka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasizing, Flirting, Inconvenient Arousal, M/M, Repressed Desire, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy was staring. He knew he was staring, and he was utterly unable to stop. He didn’t really want to stop, so much as he was aware that he absolutely should stop.</p>
<p>Or, Oliver is enjoying an innocent bowl of ice cream and Percy Has Some Thoughts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bulletproof 20/21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perks and Pitfalls of a Vivid Imagination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/gifts">mixtapestar</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy was staring. He knew he was staring, and he was utterly unable to stop. He didn’t really want to stop, so much as he was aware that he absolutely <em>should</em> stop.</p>
<p>It was all very complicated.</p>
<p>And it had started about ten minutes earlier, when he’d found himself to be absolutely fascinated by the way that Oliver Wood was eating a bowl of ice cream. It was almost obscene, really, the pleasure he seemed to be taking in this simple act. Every mouthful was lovingly taken in, savoured, <em>sucked</em>. And then the spoon was licked clean, deft little licks using just the tip of his tongue.</p>
<p>Percy could think of a few uses for that tongue.</p>
<p>None of them appropriate for their current setting.</p>
<p>None of them at <em>all</em> helpful for getting control over his suddenly rebellious body.</p>
<p>Now, Percy normally prided himself on his self-control. And so it had come as a quite a shock to him when he’d quite suddenly found himself to be a slave to his own pointless desire. A man possessed, taken over, undone. By lust.</p>
<p>Of <em>all</em> the clichés in the world, he had to go and commit the most basic of all.</p>
<p>A teenage boy, overtaken by lust.</p>
<p>It was disgusting, really. He should have been better than this.</p>
<p>But he wasn’t.</p>
<p>He sighed and watched Oliver laugh at something someone at one of the other tables said. Percy narrowed his eyes, painful jealousy flaring uncomfortably in his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply though his nose, mentally going through all the goblin wars he could remember until he felt more in control of his body.</p>
<p>He needn’t have bothered. When he opened his eyes again, Oliver was watching him. A look of concern was quickly transformed into an easy smile as he very deliberately licked his spoon, tilting his face in what <em>had </em>to be an act of deliberate aggression. Percy was sure of it. No one enjoyed ice cream <em>that </em>much. He must be doing it to spite him somehow.</p>
<p>Oliver licked his lips.</p>
<p>Percy groaned.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, Percy?” Oliver asked lightly, waving his spoon vaguely in his direction. “You’re looking a little flushed.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Percy forced out through tightly closed lips. “I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“You sure?” Oliver leaned forward with a slow smile.</p>
<p>Percy nodded jerkily and clenched his hands in his lap to keep them from doing something stupid.</p>
<p>Like grabbing Oliver, for example.</p>
<p>Like just grabbing him and pulling him over all the leftover food scattered across the long, rough, table and just lay him out before him. Like Oliver could be Percy’s own personal buffet, and Percy could never eat enough.</p>
<p>Not that he thought that way about Oliver.</p>
<p>Not much, anyway.</p>
<p>Not often.</p>
<p>He sighed, trying to block out the tantalising images that swam eagerly before his mind. Not for the first time, he cursed his vivid imagination.</p>
<p>It was downright inconvenient at times like this.</p>
<p>“Something on your mind?” Oliver continued, watching him carefully, his eyes alight with mischief.</p>
<p>Percy bit his lip and Oliver’s eyes darted down at the movement. He took another mouthful of ice cream, taking his time to thoroughly clean the spoon before he spoke again. Percy quickly brought his hands up and scrubbed them roughly against his face, knocking his glasses askew in the process.</p>
<p>“You see, I couldn’t help but notice you watching me, Percy,” Oliver murmured, leaning even closer. “And it’s got me all worried. Have I done something to disturb you?”</p>
<p>“No,” Percy whispered, “of course not.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t <em>offended</em> you, have I, Perce?”</p>
<p>“Oliver,” he groaned, “please.”</p>
<p>“Because if I <em>have </em>done something to offend you,” Oliver placed his hands on either side of Percy’s body, tracing teasing patterns on his arms, “I’d really love to make it up to you.”</p>
<p>Percy’s eyes slipped closed and Oliver’s hands moved further down his arms, dragging his fingers along Percy’s skin as they went.</p>
<p>“You’ve only got to ask, Percy,” Oliver continued in an infuriatingly calm voice. “If there’s <em>ever</em> anything that I can help you with, you can always ask me. You know that, right?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Percy gasped, his hands twitching convulsively when Oliver slid his fingers lightly over them.</p>
<p>He forced himself to open his eyes and look at Oliver, determined to retain at least a small shred of dignity.</p>
<p>“Oh good, I’m <em>so </em>glad you know that. Because I’m always here to lend a <em>hand</em>, if you want one.” Oliver’s eyes moved meaningfully over Percy’s body until he was looking squarely at his crotch. “Or a mouth, if you prefer.”</p>
<p>Percy nearly choked on his tongue and Oliver grinned.</p>
<p>“Just something to think about,” Oliver said lightly as he stood up. “See you around.”</p>
<p>Percy told himself that he <em>wasn’t</em> checking out Oliver’s arse as he walked away.</p>
<p>Oliver glanced over his shoulder once as he left the hall and Percy was almost positive that he gave his hips a little shake as he went.</p>
<p>But he was probably imagining things.</p>
<p>He did, after all, have a <em>very</em> vivid imagination.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>